A distributed computing system comprises a plurality of nodes, such as physical or virtual machines. The nodes of the distributed computing system may operate together such that the nodes may effectively operate like a single computing device. For example, the nodes of a distributed computing system may act as a single network router. In this example, because the distributed computing system comprises multiple nodes, the distributed computing system may be able to route larger volumes of network traffic than individual routing devices and may be able to provide more network services than individual routing devices. However, because distributed computing systems comprise multiple devices, distributed computing systems may be more difficult to configure than individual computing devices.